JNKNA - A Smiling Realization
by NamiMakimono
Summary: When an unexpected foreigner drops into Wonderland during Tirn's game, what will the role holders of Wonderland do about Kara? And what changes will she bring into light? OC x Nightmare
1. Chapter 1

**Here 's another story! I couldn't sit still for too long before this idea popped into my head. Oh yea, I don't own anything other than the OC's.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Tirn was in town with Rin and Maya to spend the day quietly. That didn't last long with way Boris and Pierce argued. The older girl smacked her forehead as they fought about where to go. "We should spend the day at the Amusement Park," Boris stuck his tongue out at the mouse who pouted and shook his head, "We were there yesterday. Lets just spend the day out in town."

Maya looked over to Tirn and whispered, "I thought today was supposed to be a 'Girl's Day'?"

Rin growled softly, "It is!"

Each respective girl bopped their boyfriend on the head and sighed as the boys pouted at them while Tirn was glad that Black had understood, to an extent. Tirn grinned until something like a hushed whispered floated by her ear.

_"How can you see into my eyes…"_

"Quiet!" They stared at her confused as she listened with her eyes shut, "I thought I heard someone singing."

Rin's ears stood up straighter and looked around, "I hear it too!"

The three girls looked around at the loud faceless, then looked at eachother with determined eyes and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone stared at the three in shock as they seemed preoccupied to care and listened intently.

_"Where I've become so numb…"_

"Where's it coming from?" Maya asked.

Boris bolted off, "The Clock Tower!"

They all took off running trying to keep an ear out for the voice as they went.

"_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold…"_

Maya started to fall behind, so Pierce picked her up and kept up. Tirn slammed the door open and startled Gray as he started to drag Nightmare back to his work, "What's going on?"

_"Wake me up inside…"_

Tirn ran for the stairs, "It's another foreigner! I know this song!"

Julius opened his door with a grumpy look, "What is all this noise about?"

He watched as the others followed Tirn up to the door for the roof was and looked at Nightmare and Gray as they stopped. The incubus spoke first, "They heard singing from at the top of the tower. Tirn said she knows the song and since there are no songs here, it has to be another foreigner."

The clockmaker's eyes widened, "But Tirn hasn't finished her game yet."

"Neither has Maya, but that didn't stop from Tirn showing up," Gray spoke up.

The three headed up to where they could finally hear the voice and immediately realized it belonged to a girl. They stopped behind the group that stood at the open door and blinked, then looked past the others to see the new foreigner in question.

Her black hair swayed in the wind and shimmered in the bright sunlight as it contrasted greatly with her slightly pale complexion. Blue eyes sparkled as they looked out over the country of Hearts with wonder as she continued to sing. She wore a deep blue slim dress that seemed to flow down to her knees like water, only held up by two thin straps. The black knee-high boots she wore added extra two inches to her height.

"_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me,"_ they noticed she had headphones on as she sang.

Tirn grinned, "I love this song." She noticed Maya and Rin's confused faces, well everyone's confused faces and explained, "The song came out about 10 years ago. You both were probably too young to remember it, at least Maya would be."

"Where the hell are you Tirn?!" they all noticed Black stomp up the stairs with White behind him, "Yes, he's been a royal pain since he couldn't find you."

"Sorry," she grinned sheepishly.

Black glared, "It'd better be damn good to make me worry!"

She pointed to the new girl and grinned, "It was."

Tirn walked up to the girl and moved to where she faced the group and the girl couldn't see them, then tapped her shoulder. The girl gasped and paused the song and looked up with a happy sigh, "I thought I was the only one here."

Tirn shook her head, "Not even close to being alone. What's your name?"

"Kara," the girl smiled, glad to have someone to talk to after being alone for a while, "What about you?"

"Tirn. You're really good at singing and I love that song by the way," Tirn grinned as the girl blushed, "I'm 24. You?"

"Ah," Kara thought for a minute, "22 actually."

"Now the important question," Tirn studied her, "How in the hell did you get here in Wonderland?"

Kara looked over the land, "Is that what this place is called? I was out walking and listening to my music when I tripped over a tree root and fell down this big hole."

Everyone sighed as Tirn gave her a look, "You didn't happen to see any strange man with white rabbit ears, did you?"

"Like a cosplayer?" Kara shook her head, "No, but I did hear someone talking about their love and getting it right this time."

Tirn hung her head and placed a hand on Kara's shoulder, "I'm sorry but that would have been Peter White. He's the psychotic Prime Minister of this place and obsessed with finding a girl to love him. You're not the first to be brought here. I'm not even the first to be brought here for his own delusional purposes."

Kara snorted, "He sounds pathetic." Tirn nodded as did everyone else. "Some guy wore a black hoodie and sunglasses tried to make me drink something, that's why I fell backwards into the hole."

"Did you drink any?" Tirn asked worriedly.

Kara shook her head, "Hell no. I kicked him between the legs before he could."

Tirn patted her on the back and grinned, "Good job. I'm still trying to skin him alive but they keep stopping me."

Kara tilted her head, "They who?"

Tirn laughed sheepishly then slowly spun her around, "Kara, may I present to you half of the role holders of Wonderland."

Kara took in everyone then blinked and whispered, "They're not cosplayers, are they?"

Rin grinned, "Nope." She walked up as her ears flicked around and her tail swayed on its own. She quickly broke-down how everything worked on Wonderland then explained who was already with a foreigner and who was free to be picked. "Nightmare," she looked over to the incubus, "Does everything still apply to her since she hasn't drank the potion?"

He thought for a minute, "Since Tirn is still in the middle of her game and Kara hasn't drunk the potion then I'm not sure. This is the most foreigners we've had in so short of a time."

Tirn blinked then growled, "But I've already said it. I chose Black! What the hell more do I have to do?"

Black walked over and hugged her possessively from behind as Nightmare sighed, "You still have to go visit the Hatters and the Castle of Hearts.

Tirn stared with her mouth open, "Hell no! I'm not chancing a run in with Ace, Peter, or Dupre."

Kara looked at Rin, "Is this normal?"

"Pretty much," the cat girl smiled as the others snickered.

Tirn got tired of arguing with Nightmare and smirked, "Shouldn't you be getting back to your paperwork Nightmare?"

Gray nodded and caught Nightmare before he could run away, then drug him back inside as he yelled and flailed his arms and legs, "Tirn you traitor! You promised to save me the next time!"

Tirn chuckled and called back, "That was before Kara showed up. She needs help being shown around."

Maya and Rin grinned, "You're as bad as Nightmare about dodging work."

Tirn shrugged, "Oh well." She smiled to Kara, "Welcome to a normal day in Wonderland. Well, as normal as it gets around here."

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think would happen next!**


	2. Chapter 2

Julius sighed, "I'm sorry you were brought here into this madness."

Kara shrugged as she looked at the three other girls, "I think I'll be okay with them here with me." She looked curious, "By the way, what do you do here?"

He seemed to freeze in place as Maya walked over and tugged Kara down a little to her level and whispered, "Everyone here has clocks instead of hearts. When someone from Wonderland dies, the clocks get brought to Julius and he fixes them and are given to new people."

The black haired girl seemed to understand and nod, "So you're constantly repairing clocks?" Julius nodded cautiously and before she could stop herself, Kara spoke softly, "You must be good with your hands then."

Black and Tirn choked on their laughs while Kara quickly covered her mouth, her cheeks the same bright red as Julius'. Boris chuckled, "Looks like the filter on her is broken."

Rin nodded and grinned, "I want her to meet Peter and Dupre now! They wouldn't know what to do."

Kara blushed more and looked over at the longhaired man, "I am so sorry Julius. I didn't mean to say that."

White whispered to Tirn and Black, "She may not have meant to say it," Black snorted, "But she was f****** thinking it."

Maya patted Kara on the arm in sympathy then walked over to Pierce, "Can we go to one of the homes Pierce? I'm tired."

The mouse nodded with a smile, "Of course chu~" He took her hand and began to lead her away, "See you guys later."

Rin and Tirn waved to them as they looked back between Julius and Kara with mischievous grins. "Hey Julius, since Kara doesn't have anywhere to stay and she's technically not in a game, why not let her stay here in the Clock Tower where it's neutral?" Rin smiled sweetly. But everyone knew by now that when she smiled like that, she ulterior motives.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," White spoke up and caught everyone's attention.

Tirn nodded, "If she stayed anywhere else, she would be in danger. Peter would profess his 'undying love' for her and Ace would try to listen to her heart or kill her."

Boris agreed, "Elliot wouldn't probably do much but Dee and Dum would want to 'play' with her in their room and that wouldn't end well."

Rin gagged, "Not to mention that Blood Dupre, the most womanizing man I have ever met would try to sweet talk her into staying there with them and swoon her until she was in his bed."

Kara paled the more they talked until she shuddered, "There's no way I'd let him even touch me."

"And think," Tirn walked closer to the group with Joker right behind, "Nightmare is here and can hear if anything happens. Gray is an ex-assassin that can stop any harm. And you'll be here. It's the safest place for her."

Julius looked at everyone skeptically until he noticed the worry in Kara's bright blue eyes and sighed while he rubbed his temple, "Fine. Come with me Kara, I'll show you where your room will be and we can inform Nightmare and Gray."

She nodded a little shyly as she put her music player in her pocket and gave Tirn a worried look. Said girl gave her a hug and whispered softly, "Don't worry. Julius won't do anything to hurt you." Kara gave Tirn a small nod and followed behind Julius quietly. Once they were completely out of earshot, the group started to laugh hysterically. The red-eyed girl looked at Rin, "Do you think I should have warned her to knock on Julius' door when he's working?"

Boris shook his head as he hugged Rin, "Naw, Kara looks like the type to knock anyways."

Rin snickered, "I can't believe she said that out loud about his hands."

A thought suddenly clicked between the girls as Tirn paled, "Doesn't Ace normally show up to give Julius more clocks?"

"Shit," Black sighed as White patted the girls on the shoulders, "He would've found out sooner or later."

"I would've preferred 'never'," Rin shuddered then looked to Boris, "Let's head back to the Amusement Park before the Hatters show up and try to jip Gowland out of land again." He nodded and opened one of his doors while Rin gave Tirn a hug, "We'll see ya later!"

Tirn looked between Black and White then sighed, "Well, there went my plan for a 'Girl's Day'." Black snorted as White gave her a brotherly hug. She looked at Black, "What the hell are you snorting about Black? Remember our deal? I didn't get to have a girl's day, so you can't come into my room for 10 time periods."

"What?!" he blinked, "How the hell was I suppose to know that a new f****** foreigner was gonna show up?"

White chuckled as she shrugged and started to walk away, "Not my problem now."

The jester disappeared as Black caught Tirn around the waist and growled gently in her ear, "It's your problem now." She rolled her eyes as he pulled her back to their realm.

Gray rolled his eyes from the doorway and walked back down to the main room where everyone was. Even though Tirn had changed Black, he still didn't trust Joker being so close. Nightmare gave him a look as his subordinate entered the room, "Gray, why won't you start to trust them? Tirn has done wonders to tame Black."

Julius nodded as the lizard brought everyone some coffee, "I hate to admit it but he has calmed down considerably with her there."

Kara stared at the cup of coffee in her hands with a slight pout. Nightmare grinned as he caught Gray's attention again, "Gray, why don't you find something else for Kara to drink?"

"You just want to skip out on your work," Gray scowled until he noticed Kara's pout and blinked. "Do you not like coffee?"

She stared into the cup for a minute then sat it down gently, "I don't really like hot drinks unless it's winter and it's hot chocolate. Is there any kind of soft drink here?" When she noticed the looks she got, she fiddled with her fingers, "I'll just drink some water."

Gray blinked, "I'll see what we have."

Julius sighed and stood, "It was nice meeting you Kara. I'll be in my office if you need anything but I need to get back to work."

She understood and nodded then looked at Nightmare, who still wore a grin, "What are you grinning at?"

The incubus snickered, "Did you really say that about Julius' hands?"

Her blush was answer enough that he didn't even have to see her thoughts until she narrowed her eyes, "What about you and your medicine? Only babies won't take their medicine."

Nightmare paled, "I'd rather be a baby than take that stuff."

She tilted her head, "But wouldn't you want to get better?" He started to remark when she continued, "That way you could outrun Gray better and hide from your work."

He paused and seemed to think about it then pouted, "But it tastes horrible."

"When I have to take nasty medicine, I'd plug my nose until I can't taste anything," she grinned as she stood up.

He stared skeptically, "How did you know when you couldn't taste anything?"

She smiled, "I would try a sip of a drink and when I couldn't taste anything, I'd down the medicine and quickly drink something that was strong to get rid of the taste." She shrugged, "Yeah, there's a small aftertaste but it's no where near as bad as tasting all of it."

Nightmare seemed to give it some thought when Gray came back in with a smile, "Apparently, we do have soft drinks in the kitchen."

Kara smiled happily and took a quick sip, then looked back at the dream demon, "You wanna just try and give it a shot Nightmare?"

"Give what a shot?" Gray asked confused. Nightmare paled but nodded as he pulled out the medicine. Gray stared with wide yellow eyes, "That's where your medicine went?!"

Nightmare gave a sheepish grin as Kara walked over, read the label and instructions on the medicine, then poured the right amount. "Remember to plug your nose," she grinned, "You can still breathe through your mouth." He did as told while Gray watched curiously. After a few minutes, Kara let Nightmare take a sip of her drink. "Can you taste it?"

"No," he shook his head and sulked, "but my ears just popped."

She nodded, "It'll happen. Don't forget to keep your nose plugged after you take the medicine and drink the soft drink, then let go of your nose but keep drinking to chase away the after taste."

Nightmare nodded as he held the medicine with shaky hands as Julius walked back in and blinked, "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if this will work," Kara replied as she kept her eyes on Nightmare. "Ready? Just treat it like a shot glass and toss it back." He took a deep breath and quickly downed the medicine and almost gagged until he opened his eyes and noticed the glass Kara held up to his mouth. He quickly took it and started to chug the drink, she pulled his hand away from his nose and made him shudder at the medicine but finish the drink off.

They watched him quietly as he looked at Kara with happy eyes, "It worked."

She stood up proudly and grinned, "I told you it would. That's the only way I'd take medicine." She looked at Gray sheepishly, "Could I have another drink please?"

He and Julius stared stunned as Nightmare actually started on his paperwork. Gray shook his head and grinned, "Of course you can. You don't know how long I've been trying to get him to take his medicine."

Kara smiled, "You may want to keep a stock of soft drinks for him to chase the medicine then."

Gray nodded and left happily as she noticed Julius, "Is everything okay Julius? I thought you had to work?"

He gave a barely there smile and walked up to Nightmare and gave him a few papers that had accidentally been put in his room. Said incubus looked up from his paper and looked curious at the girl, "Can you cook Kara?"

"I should hope so since I've had to cook for myself since I was 13," she said matter-of-factly.

Nightmare and Julius sighed gratefully. Nightmare jumped up and gave her a hug, "You're my new best friend!" She gave a confused look that made him continued, "Gray can't cook and when he does it knocks you out for a few days."

"You're kidding, right?" she blinked.

Julius shook his head, "Sadly, no."

She shuddered, "If you two don't mind, I'll be taking over the cooking duties for as long as I'm here." Julius looked thankful while Nightmare hugged her more. She looked down at him then over to the medicine, "When do you have to take it again?" He gave her the bottle and she read it again, "Every 8 hours isn't so bad." She looked at a clock in the room, "I understand the time outside changes crazily so we'll have to go by the clock in here."

He nodded and went back to his desk just as Gray came back in with a drink for Kara and more papers. Nightmare began to complain when Kara sent him a little look and motioned to the medicine then whispered where she stood beside him, "Just think, the better you get, the quicker you can run and hide from this."

Nightmare smiled happily when Gray gave Kara a strange look, "What did you say to Lord Nightmare?"

"Oh, only that I volunteered to make dinner," she smiled brightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara wanted to slam her head against the nearest wall or tape Gray's mouth shut. He pestered her for hours until she finally blew her top, "Gray, please! I'm going to be cooking from now on. Nightmare and Julius already agreed and I've asked the nice maids to go into town and pick up supplies for the kitchen." Gray went to say something but she shook her head, "I can cook and it doesn't bother me." She sent him a look, "Besides, you may want to check on Nightmare and see how much work he's actually done or if he's still even in the room." He left after he tried to get her to change her mind again until she pointed to the doorway for him to leave the kitchen. Kara looked around then spoke to a cabinet, "Sorry about that Nightmare but he was starting to push my buttons."

She heard a chuckle as the dream incubus climbed out of his hidden place then dusted himself off, "That's okay. I've done that many times."

Kara grinned, "I know he means well, but now I know how you feel." Nightmare grinned back and began to speak when they were interrupted.

"Lord Nightmare! Where did you go?!"

"Gotta go~"

With that, he dashed off quickly which made Kara laugh and shake her head. Since he started to actually take his medicine, Nightmare's health had actually started to improve greatly. He had tried one day to sneak off from his medicine but she caught him as he cough up blood. Kara raised an eyebrow and lifted up the medicine without a word and pointed towards the drink on his desk.

"Are you helping him escape his work again?" came a calm voice behind her.

Kara jumped and spun around to face Julius, "Oh, heheh, hey Julius. No not really, just trying to get Gray to leave me alone about cooking." He nodded then left the kitchen with a cup of coffee to get back to work. She mumbled to herself and entered Nightmare's office for his medicine again only to see the panicked look on his face when he noticed it and tried to run, "Not again. Nightmare!"

She jumped over and caught his arm as he tried to get by. He flailed his arms like a little kid but she just jerked him closer until they lost their balance and toppled over. Kara stared through her black hair and gazed down at the incubus that was pinned under her, too stunned to move. It didn't even faze her as she held up the medicine, "You're going to keep taking this or I'm not going to cook for you." He paled as she studied him. She already knew to keep her mind blank around him but grinned, "Why are you blushing Nightmare?"

He spluttered and tried to get free, "Please get off of me Kara."

Her bright blue eyes watched him intently, "You'll take the medicine?" He nodded so she stood slowly and helped him stand up to where he could straighten his clothes out. He watched her carefully and when she looked away, he bolted off. "Get back here Nightmare!"

But he was already gone. She sighed and rubbed her temples as Gray walked into the room. "Where's Lord Nightmare?"

"I know how you feel now Gray," Kara groaned as she just held up the medicine bottle that explained everything to the ex-assassin. She looked around with a grin and shifty eyes, "Where does he normally hide at?"

He noticed the exasperated look on her face and gave her mercy, "Try checking up in one of the spare rooms. He'll try to hide under some blankets in a closet." Her eyes narrowed as she grinned evilly and stalked by with the medicine. Gray patted her head as she walked by and placed some more paperwork on Nightmare's desk, "Good luck."

He heard a 'thanks' from further down the hallway and shook his head as Kara stalked up the stairs to the first spare rooms and quietly opened the door. She tiptoed to the closet and quickly opened the door only to see it completely empty of anything. She hung her head, "Not here," then went in search of the other rooms.

A silver head popped out from under the bed as a single eye searched around the quiet room, then dashed out from the bed and opened the door to see Kara walk into another spare room. He snuck into the next room that she had already checked, there were blankets in that closet, then ducked in then hid as he heard her yell in frustration from somewhere further down the hallway. He held his breath as he heard her stomp by the door until he heard a noise that distinctly sounded like someone opened the door and shut it back softly.

He peeked out from the crack in the door and watched as Kara sighed and fell back on the bed with a groan. She tossed the medicine on the bedside table and kicked her shoes off then draped her arm over her eyes with a small whimper. Nightmare's eye trailed up her body to lock onto her full lips that seemed to tremble. He blinked as he was finally able to see glimpses of her thoughts in quick flashes. He noticed she seemed to relax more as her mouth opened and spoke softly, "Come out Nightmare."

He carefully untangled himself from the blankets and quietly stepped out and walked up to Kara's prone body. His hand gently lifted her arm away from her face and noticed the pain tear-filled eyes that locked on with his one eye and shuddered. She watched him as his eye softened then patted her head with a smile to make her feel better but it didn't, "Everything's going to be okay Kara. I know it's very different here than your world but I know you're strong enough to make it through."

She stared up at him with wide eyes and quickly blocked her thoughts against him and caught his hand as he began to pull it away. His complexion was healthier now as she studied his hand while he watched her intrigued until his eyes widened when she tugged and pinned him down to the bed. His surprised voice caught in his throat as she held him down tightly. Her azure eyes seemed to look straight through him, like she knew everything about him. That was when he noticed she had grabbed a bottle that was beside her and stared back up at her as she uncapped the top with one hand and quickly drank something from it and closed the top back.

Kara knew that this was risky and only had this planned as a last ditch idea. She didn't cringe from the taste as she stared back down at him after she tossed the bottle somewhere behind them where it bounced on the floor. She noticed the stunned look on the dream demon's face and couldn't only imagine how it would look afterwards. She tightened her hold then forced his head to stay there as he looked up at her. Before he could do anything, she swiftly locked her lips with his. He gasped as her soft lips melded with his and a jolt went through him when he felt something brush his lips gently. Her tongue quickly slipped past his still stunned lips and brought his tongue into the battle. She was happy that he didn't seem to notice the taste then decided to put the final part of her plan into action.

Nightmare couldn't believe that he had been pinned to a bed and was kissed almost senseless by Kara. He started to gag as some kind of liquid was slipped into his mouth only to realize that she had force-fed him his medicine. Her grip on him loosened and his eye snapped open, he didn't notice he had closed it, when he felt one of her warm hands gently catch his and thread her fingers with his. His pulse quickened and he gulped, then noticed he just swallowed that nasty stuff but he was distracted when her grip on his hand tightened.

Her plan worked. Maybe it worked just a little too well as she fought back a blush when he started to respond to the kiss. She pulled back to see him flushed as he watched her intently. Kara decided now was an excellent time to leave the room. It wasn't running away; it was a strategic advance in the opposite direction. She could tell her that all she wanted but it didn't even calm her rapid heart.

She jumped off the bed after she got her shoes and the bottle then looked over to notice that Nightmare hadn't moved yet. She remembered his words to her thoughts earlier as he sat up and smirked at him, "I'm stronger than you think." His eye never left her and took in her kiss swollen lips then shuddered as she stood at the open door with a look that seemed to show how strong she was and grinned, "Be good and take your medicine next time Nightmare."

A chill went down his spine as she left him alone in that room with his thoughts until he chuckled and fell back on the bed, "Be good? Heh."


	4. Chapter 4

Kara, Gray, and Julius stood just outside the doorway each with a skeptical look on their face. This wasn't normal, not even the slightest bit so. Kara looked between the two taller men before she let her gaze drift back over the sight that had them stunned in place for the past ten minutes. Nightmare sat behind his desk, humming happily as he did his work. They watched confused as he stopped and pulled something out of a drawer then stared with wide eyes as he did what Kara had shown him on her first day there and took his medicine, shuddered afterwards, then went back to work enthusiastically.

The shocked girl pulled the two down and into the kitchen. She sent the two a look as she crossed her arms, "He's up to something." 

"I agree," Julius nodded as Gray was still too confused by his boss' sudden change in behavior to speak.

Kara looked between the two and thought out loud, "But what is he scheming?"

"Who are we talking about?" came a loud excited voice behind Kara.

She screamed out in shock as she jumped away from the strange person behind her. Julius sighed as Kara studied this new role holder who seemed to always be happy. His red jacket brought out his equally red eyes that contrasted with his brown hair. She noticed the sword that his hand rested gently on and took another step back. Already she didn't trust him or his smile that sent off alarm bells in her head and the word 'DANGER' flashed bright red through her mind.

"You're new. Do you have a heart too? I wanna hear it," he took a step closer as Kara backed into Julius. "Awe Julius, you're not sharing?"

He went to grab for Kara when she was yanked away from the knight's touchy hands while Gray and Julius both glared at him, "Ace, you idiot. Don't scare Kara."

She stared at the new man with apprehension in her sky blue eyes. Ace watched her with a smile but she had seen the flash that passed through his guarded eyes and took another step back. Couldn't they do anything to keep him away? She was about to say something when Ace had appeared in front of her and latched onto her wrist then laughed as she jumped, "C'mon Kara, let's go camping!" She whimpered already knowing to fear his fake smile and happy eyes as she watched them harden the slightest bit and his other hand on still on his sword. She tried to pull her arm free but his iron grasp wouldn't give an inch.

Suddenly, she was pulled back into a warm firm chest as a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach. Her eyes widened when she noticed Gray and Julius had their weapons pointed at Ace who smiled at the threat. She looked over her shoulder to see Nightmare glare at Ace with hate. The close proximity made Kara take note that the incubus that held her was more built than she had thought. She tried to move but as the arms squeezed tighter, the sound of ticking filled her ears. The sound of metal on metal brought her back to reality to see Ace's sword bear down on Gray's daggers. Her eyes widened as fear rushed her veins when Gray dodged a hit that would've took his head off. She didn't want any of her friends in the tower to get hurt and wondered who exactly this insane knight was.

Her blood froze as Gray took a small cut and looked between Nightmare and Julius, who stood there and did nothing but watch the fight. She hated it when anyone fought especially for no reason other than for fun, that's what she gathered from the look on Ace's face and the fact he had started to laugh and egg Gray on more. Someone needed to do something. How could these other two men stand there and do nothing? She knew that when someone died here, their clock went to Julius and when it was fixed someone would take the place of the one that died. But it wouldn't be the same person. Not the same memories or emotions. She couldn't lose her friends that were as close as family now.

Kara watched in pain until she felt the arms around her loosen up until she was let go. A plan formed quickly as the two continued to fight. She hated violence but didn't see another option. Thankfully, she was right next to the counter and drawers that held what she needed and backed up until she leant against the one she needed. No one took notice as she quietly slid the drawer open behind her and let her hands grasp several handles. She just hoped this would work and not come back to bite her in the ass afterwards.

Everything seemed to stop as a large kitchen knife flew by Ace's head and embedded itself deeply in the wall behind him. They watched as a small cut appeared across his cheek then began to bleed. Several pairs of eyes looked to where the weapon came from to see Kara with a few more. Her eyes narrowed on the knight as she readied another one, "Don't you dare hurt my friends," she hissed, muscles tensed for a fight. Gray had backed away while the Ace touched his cheek in shock and pulled his hand back to see the blood there.

Julius blinked when Ace seemed to be confused as to what he should do next while Nightmare stared at the still panting and glaring girl. Her thoughts were unguarded while she watched the red knight. Ace was a threat to her and her friends. She had to protect them. They've protected her and she didn't want to lose any of them.

Her blue eyes flicked around while she watched the knave, already knowing his moves by now after she witnessed his fight with Gray. Ace grinned brightly about to move when she threw another knife. He laughed as he deflected it, only for his eyes to widen when he felt something sharp cut through his skin and look over to see another knife in his shoulder. Nightmare stared down at the black haired girl who watched the knight while she grabbed more knives and moved away from the drawer. Julius looked at the incubus with equally stunned thoughts.

None of them thought she would be able or want to fight. But she proved them wrong when Ace pulled the knife out and threw it back at the tensed girl. She ducked to dodge the knife as the inhabitants of the Clock Tower called out in alarm when the knave ran for her. Kara just sighed, already five steps planned ahead of him as she moved and let the sword slam into the ground and get stuck. She moved behind him and with her free hand, jabbed her pointed fingers into his kidney and twisted. He tried to move when she did the same thing to his other kidney and pinched a nerve to where he couldn't move and could only gasp for air, unable to talk. She kicked him in the bend of his knees and hid the knives ready as he hit the floor, using them to pin him to the ground.

He watched her with wide eyes, all hints of the crazed look gone, while he wondered what had happened. She looked down at him with cold blue eyes, "Don't ever try to bother me or hurt my friends again Ace." He stared up at her as she reached down and released the nerve to where he could start to get feeling back. "Do you understand me?" He tried to chuckle but she put her foot lightly on his throat until he nodded with a grimace. She nodded back and pulled all of the knives back, collected the one in the wall and on the floor, then deposited them in the sink to be cleaned and sharpened. With all eyes on her as she made her way to leave the kitchen, she turned back and gave the man who was slowly sitting up a warning look, "I'm a trained tactician. I know what you're going to say. No Ace, I won't fight you any time."

With that, she left the quiet room as Gray looked at Nightmare, "Did you know she was?"

Nightmare shook his head as they watched Ace groan while he slowly walked away. "No, but her thoughts are always guarded. There's one thing I'm worried about."

"The other role holders?" Julius asked as they relaxed.

Nightmare shook his head, "If Kara, Tirn, and Rin get angry and join together, all of the role holders will be in trouble. Rin is a weapons expert, Tirn is stronger than normal, and Kara seems to be a genius at planning. If any of us make them angry, they could most likely kill any of us." Gray paused as they all realized the truth until Nightmare chuckled, "We'll need to keep them away from Blood."


	5. Chapter 5

Kara sat in a small café across from Rin as the cat girl explained how the others got there to Wonderland then snorted. "It just seems like Peter's finding matches for everyone _but_ himself. Wouldn't he stop by now? Kinda sad really."

Rin nodded and sighed, "I know. But don't let him see you sad for him or he'll take that inch and run a mile with it. He won't take 'No' for an answer until you've already chosen someone, beat the living daylights out of him, or go back home."

"But none of you have returned home," Kara pointed as she sat her drink back down then grinned, "Can you believe I got Nightmare to take his medicine?"

The other girl gapped, "Really?"

Kara nodded, "Yup. The first time was easy but a couple of days later he wouldn't take it. So I had to force feed him."

A pair of cat ears perked up with a mischievous grin, "And _how_ did you go about that Kara?"

The older girl coughed as her face went slightly pink, "Let's head to the next store." She quickly left and made Rin chase to catch up with her, where she proceeded to bug her for information until Kara quickly thought of something to change the subject, "I met Ace the other day." Rin stilled for a minute as the other girl continued, "He tried to get me to go camping with him but he got in a fight with Gray."

"Is Gray okay?" Rin looked worriedly.

Kara nodded again, "Yeah, just a small cut on his cheek. Ace, on the other hand, has a good-sized stab wound from the kitchen knife I threw at him before I nailed his kidneys and he fell."

Rin sent her a look, "Explain."

So she did, told her everything that she did to Ace and all about her life back in their world. By the time she was done, they were almost to the clothing store Rin had wanted to take her to. Kara smirked, "I stood outside the doorway after Ace left and listened to Nightmare talking with Julius and Gray. He said they have to be careful with all of us here." Rin gave a puzzled look as Kara laughed, "They said you're a weapons expert, Tirn's stronger than us normally, and I'm a tactical strategist. He said that if we were to get mad and work together, we could kill any of the role holders." She patted Rin's shoulder as she began to sputter, "He said we should be kept away from Blood. I've never met him and just remember what Tirn said about him. What does he look like?"

They stood outside the store as Rin spoke, "He's a royal pain in the ass. He thinks he's Wonderland's gift to women and tries to get anything with breasts in his bed if he deems the moment worthy and if he can get something out of it. He normally wears a white tailcoat and top hat with a few playing cards in them. He only drinks tea and loves roses. His hair is black and goes to about his shoulders. He has deceitful green eyes with an annoying smirk or smile. He normally has a cane with him that turns into a machine gun. And he's-" 

Kara stared at her then blinked and interrupted her, "And he's right behind you." Rin spun around and glared as her eyes landed on the man she had been badmouthing for the past ten minutes straight.

"It's always lovely to hear how much you think of me Rin," Blood smiled down to the young girl, who growled as her tail puffed up. He let his eyes travel over to Kara and blinked, "You, my dear, are new to me. Would you do me the honor of giving me your lovely name?"

Kara's blue eyes went to the man behind Blood with rabbit ears then to the twins before landing back on the one that seemed to be in charge. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail to where everyone could see her bright blue eyes that seemed to darken dangerously as she studied Blood. "I have no reason to introduce myself when never done so and insulted my friend."

His eyes calculated this new foreigner critically then smiled, "I apologize. My name is Blood Dupre, head of the Hatters Estate. This is my second in command, Elliot March. The two beside him are my gate guards, Dee and Dum." He watched as she looked at each of them until he spoke and brought her stormy blue eyes back to him, "If you have no where to stay at, we would be more than happy to accommodate you at our mansion while you're here in Wonderland. Would you do me the honor of letting us know your name?"

Rin could be heard beside Kara growling while she looked at him with blocked thoughts and shrouded eyes. She noticed, while the others seemed innocently curious about her, Blood's eyes seemed to take in all of her body which made her tense the slightest bit as she figured him out. The black haired girl looked at Rin and sighed, "You're right. He's a womanizer just like every other guy back in our world."

Rin nodded and chuckled while Blood looked insulted, "I'm no womanizer."

Kara looked back at the cat girl and shook her head, "Can you believe a week before I was brought here, I was hit on by five different guys within the span of three days. All of them either wanting my number or trying to get in my bed. I would never stoop that low to take any guys number that just walked up to me and spoke to me like they did. I worked hard to buy my own place, I'm not gonna let some stranger in."

The other nodded sympathetically as Blood smirked at Kara, "That's quite impressive. You seem to like the advances they made. Did they manage to spark your interest at all to let them into your bed or did you string them along then stomp on their hopes?" Rin and Kara stiffened as their eyes narrowed and locked onto Blood's while the others shuddered and sent eachother a look: Women were scary when mad.

"Now I know why they said to keep me away from him," Kara glared harder at the head of the mafia while he stood there undeterred. But she stopped him from talking, "I'm Kara and I've been here for over a week and staying at the Clock Tower." His eyes sparked with delight and went to speak, in no doubt a rude comment, but she continued, "Nightmare's my friend while Gray and Julius are like brothers to me. Say something about them and I'll protect them like I did from Ace. I'm not leaving the Clock Tower in favor of you Blood." She caught Rin's hand and began to pull her into the clothes store but looked over her shoulder and glared, "I don't know where you thought words like those would work on girls from our world but that'll just keep you away. And whichever girl it may have worked on before us must have been very sheltered from the real world and how it works or very gullible. It may be programmed into you to talk that way to anyone of the opposite sex but talk like that or try anything with me and I'll castrate you."

With that, she pulled Rin into the store and left the group there with theirs mouths open in stunned silence. Elliot looked over to Blood and sighed, "I don't know where Peter keeps finding these girls but I think she was right. It seems that Alice was very sheltered compared to these girls. They all seem so independent." Blood sent him a look that made the hare be quiet and stalked away, now in an extremely sour mood.

After several hours of shopping, much to both girls dismay, they had several bags full of clothes and said their 'byes' as they split to go to their respective destinations. Kara smiled to herself as she thought about all the fun she had with Rin as they goofed off and made jokes. She was just like a little sister to her now. Another precious person she was determined to protect if she could. She smiled when the Clock Tower came into view and sped up, wanting to put her things away and make sure Nightmare took his medicine like he promised he would.

A hand came out of nowhere and clasped firmly over her mouth, as she was pulled into the shadows of an alleyway. Kara let her mind open up and tried to contact Nightmare but couldn't tell if she got him. She felt the cold sting of a blade at her throat and grimaced as she tried to pick out distinctions in the two voices talking until she felt a hard hit to the back of her head and everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Nightmare looked up from his paperwork he had been staring at for the past few minutes until Gray sighed, "Lord Nightmare, please finish your paperwork."

The incubus pouted and stared at his assistant, "But shouldn't Kara be back by now? What's taking her so long?"

Gray shook his head, "Maybe she lost track of time with Rin."

The silver haired man began to whine until he felt a chill hit him. His eye narrowed and pointed to the exit, "Go check the front of the tower." Gray went to say something but the look he got made him decide it was better to follow orders. When he was alone, Nightmare rested his head on the desk and closed his eye.

Kara looked around the black landscape and sighed. She had been there ever since she was knocked out and was trying to think of a plan for when she woke up. At first, she was scared until a calm feeling hit her and she sat down, falling on her back and watching the dark grey swirls like she was cloud watching.

"Kara!"

She sat up only to be tackled into a hug. She pushed the object away until she noticed it was Nightmare and smiled in relief, "Thank god it's you Nightmare. I've been here for a while and was getting bored."

He sat across from her with a worried expression, "What happened?"

"We had finished shopping and I was almost back when someone covered my mouth and pulled me back to where another guy was, then I got knocked out," she huffed and felt the back of her head for any lumps. "I couldn't see their faces or anything like that but I heard them talking about some old warehouse or something like that."

Nightmare paled then sent a comforting smile, "How about I change the scenery? What would you like?" She thought for a minute then blinked as everything shifted into a large grassy meadow. They were under a weeping willow that was next to a clear pond. Flowers danced in the field from the warm spring breeze and lazy fluffy white clouds floated through the clear blue sky. Kara looked around with a happy smile, then took her shoes off and dipped her feet in the cool water. Nightmare chuckled at her then stood up, "I think I know where that warehouse is. We'll get you."

She went to say something but the area shuddered and looked up at Nightmare worried, "What's going on?"

He blanched, "You're waking up. Whatever you do, don't close you mind off. We're coming."

Kara gasped as she was struck on the face by a firm hand. She looked around but couldn't see much as she locked eyes with the one that had hit her. He was bulky and seemed to tower over her form that was strapped down to a chair until a hanging light. The faceless squatted down to look her in the eyes, "What do you think those role holders in the Clock Tower will give for you to be returned?" He grinned and stood back up as he walked around, "Think they'd give up their positions?"

She heard another off to the side laugh as she stiffened and glared, "Don't be stupid." Her head snapped to the side from the blow then spit out the blood that had gathered from her busted lip, "They're not going to give you anything other than kicking your ass."

She heard footsteps coming closer and turned her head in time to see the other man walk into the light with a syringe filled with something clear. Her eyes widened and tried to get free when she was suddenly held still and the stinging bite of the needle in her arm. Her eyesight began to swim as she fought to keep focused but all she could hear were chuckles. She looked around the room and whimpered. Nightmare, where are you?

The sight that greeted Nightmare and Gray made their blood run cold. Kara's arms were tied up behind her back while her legs were being held down by one of the faceless. She gritted her teeth as the other faceless began to run his nasty hands up her shirt. Nightmare sent Gray a hard look as they heard one of the men speak, "See? We told you no one would come for you girl. Now," he grinned, "we're gonna have some fun with you for all the trouble you've caused us."

Kara chuckled dangerously low as she spat some blood from her mouth, "Don't underestimate them." Her eyes snapped open and glared fiercely at him, "Nightmare will come!"

She curled up into herself from the forceful kick to her stomach. Gray looked at Nightmare in shock. The faceless growled, "Ya know, you've been saying that for the past hour straight." He knelt down and lifted her head up by her chin and grinned, "Maybe we should shut you up permanently."

She chuckled again then kicked her foot up and nailed the other faceless between the legs as she head butted the one in front of her, "Nightmare!"

"Why you!" the faceless growled only to notice his counterpart grunt and see the dagger stuck out of his chest. He turned back to his prey only to see she wasn't there.

He whirled around as a sound behind him caught his attention to see the silver haired incubus holding Kara possessively while Gray glared with his daggers help up, a gleam in his topaz eyes, "Take Kara home. I'll be there shortly Master Nightmare."

Said man nodded and left the building, still having a death grip on Kara afraid she'd disappear. She huddled closer for warmth and sighed finally relaxing as her eyes briefly locked onto his eye before the blue was covered by soft long lashes, "I knew you guys would show up."

He smiled as he kept walking, pulling her up closer, "You can rest now. No one's going to hurt you Kara." She nodded with a smile and slowly drifted off with a sigh.


	7. Writer's Cement Wall

**Okay guys...I've officially realized I've hit a writer's block for this story.**

**Please give me some hints, suggestions, ideas..anything! I've reread the story so far but I just draw a blank and I really don't want it to end yet. Leave reviews or pm me, 'cause I'm stuck.**

**From a writer/reader to another, help me before I go insane!**


End file.
